


particles

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: oct 16- immobilization





	particles

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 16- immobilization_

in the cycle of the universe, how long do we wait to become the stars?

while I sit here enraptured by your gaze, immobilized in awe,

I can’t help but wonder if its potency will reduce me to the finest particles millions of years early.

**Author's Note:**

> this time I imagine it's Jim
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
